


Stop Moving

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And it left light little Donut sitting on Tucker’s lap in the passenger seat.” This was going somewhere and then it wasn’t. (Unbeta’d; set in episode 9 of season 3.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Moving

“Donut, I swear to god, if you move one more time, I’m going to slit your throat.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but it is really hard to get comfortable when we’re bouncing around like this!”

“We already took off our armor, how much more comfort do you need?”

Donut just grumbled, trying not to shift too much and bother the blue underneath him. The jeep was packed, with Simmons squeezed between Grif’s arms while he drove and Caboose chatting away on Sarge’s lap in the backseat. There were so many of them that they had to take off their armor just to fit everyone in. And it left light little Donut sitting on Tucker’s lap in the passenger seat.

Donut sighed. Nothing had happened on the journey except for the occasional bickering between Grif and Simmons and the constant stream of words from Caboose that everyone had managed to tune out. There was that one moment where Grif had an accident, but nothing since then.

Donut shifted again and he heard Tucker sigh behind him. The blue had his head on his hand, his arm propped on the door of the jeep as best he could without the bumping of the machine making him punch himself in the face. Donut had his ankles crossed and his back straight, simply trying not to fall backwards into the other soldier.

Needless to say, that didn’t go well.

Grif wasn’t paying attention and he hit a corner far harder than necessary. Simmons was thrown back into Grif’s chest, and the orange soldier lost control of the wheel, the jeep spinning out of control. Caboose almost fell out of the vehicle, only being saved by Sarge’s hand snapping around his wrist and yanking him backwards.

Donut flew backwards and to the left, accidentally elbowing Tucker in the ribs as the blue’s arm instinctively snapped around the pink soldier’s waist, keeping him from flying into the backseat. The jeep lurched to the side and Donut was thrown against Tucker’s arm, the blue’s other hand linking with the first to keep the red from flying out of his lap.

Grif wrestled the wheel until he got the jeep under control and pulled to a stop. Sarge managed to get Caboose sitting up again, and Grif began to calm the now hyperventilating Simmons down. Donut and Tucker sat still for a minute. The blue’s arms were wrapped tightly around the pink Spartan’s waist and his face was buried in between Donut’s shoulder blades. Donut’s hands were gripped tightly around Tucker’s forearms and he was breathing heavily.

It took them a minute to settle down, and finally Tucker unwrapped his arms from Donut’s waist and Donut dug his fingernails out of the imprints in Tucker’s arms.

Eventually the jeep started moving again. The trip went uneventfully for a little while before Tucker spoke.

“You probably scarred me.”

“What?”

“Your damn nails. My arms still hurt and I think one of them is bleeding.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I wasn’t expecting it. If you didn’t slam your arms into my waist, I wouldn’t have grabbed them.”

“Yeah whatever.”

They rode in silence again for a while before Donut shifted.

“God damn it Donut!”


End file.
